Bleach: Ladon's Ghost
by Arkatex
Summary: THIS STORYLINE WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if its is short but I'm just a beginner. any ways this is going to be confusing but Ill try and sort this out. This chapter is pretty much in the middle of the story. I know, I messed up your mind but hey this will get very interesting don't worry. OH and this will mostly be in the characters POV. Just a warning. **

The world seemed to slow as he fell. A boy with orange hair fell with blood gushing out of his abdomen. "Ichigo!" yelled a woman with purple hair. The Goddess of Flash ran toward Ichigo. A man with a bloodied sword stood over the orange haired shinagami and looked at him with disgust. "All of this is what the famed Ichigo Kurosaki could do," said the resurrected Aizen, "pathetic." All around them the battle stopped. All of them stood in shocked at the bleeding substitute.

"NO!" Yelled Isshin Kurosaki at the sight of his fatally wounded son. "All of you have lost." Spoke Aizen," All have you lost your last hope of defeating me. I am merciful and giving you a chance to stand down." "NO!" yelled Yoruichi. She attacked Aizen relentlessly but no harm was done to him. A load crash sounded then making everyone turn his or her head.

"Geez, leave me out of the action why don't you" a figure said as many enemies fell, fatal wounds evident on there bodies. "Well, well, Aizen. I must say, if thought that Ichigo was our last hope than I will say this, you are a moron." "Who are you kid?" asked Aizen with fear implanted in his voice. "The name isn't kid… the name is Regret." Yelled Regret with pride evident in his voice. " Ladon… BANKAI!"

**So how is the short chapter? Review please and go ahead and be mean i wont judge you for that. Just be clean in your language. K bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! So I thought I should clear a few things up a bit. Zenonia is an ios and android market game. A very good RPG I must say. However if you want to know what the characters look like… look them up im to lazy to go into detail.**

**K enjoy :P oh and this will be in both ichigos and regrets POV.**

**Regret's POV**

I must admit when I came to this Karakura place, I wasn't at all expecting some beautiful scenery. So any ways the captain said I should buy some clothing before I went to the town. I did what I was told but I just didn't feel safe without my sword so I still have it. Strangely enough, I felt a strange presence near but I wont worry about it to much.

There is one down side to this. All around the place are ghosts. All of them are for some reason… sad. I came here for answers about who killed my son Chael. The captain said that I should stay down while doing my research and that Karakura High School is a good place to blend in. I wonder how they will react to my sword. The authorities I mean

**Ichigo's POV**

This day is like any other day. Wake up because of Kon, have breakfast, go to school. We are supposed to get a new student today. His name is Regret. Strange his name is. I just hope he won't be a jerk or an annoying bastard like Kiego. I know he isn't a soul reaper. Not even Hat-n-Clogs knows who he is. Now that's just strange. "Oh there's our new- oh my!" I looked over to the door and there stood a blonde in a black hoody, with arm guards… and a humongous sword! Even bigger than mine!

**Regret's POV**

Of course the first thing they notice is my sword. No one notices the blonde hair first or the clothing. Well at least I am not the only misfit here. There is a kid with orange hair in the back of the class. There's something special about him I am sure of it. There is a presence that corresponds with his. I'll figure that out later but for now, I'll just snoop around. "YOU DUMBASS!" oh of course, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Anya. I'll just say this; she can be a real bitch. "WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR SWORD INTO A SCHOOL!" told you.

Wait can that carrot top see her. That is strange. Not everybody can see a fairy, let alone hear one. I'll have to follow him after school. Wait, why is everyone wearing a white shirt. Oh yeah the school uniform. All the principle gave me was my schedule, so it is not my fault.

**Ichigo's POV**

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Ishida "HE MIGHT BE A ARRANCAR I MEAN HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY SPIRITUAL PRESSURE!" now it was just getting out of hand. "Really Ishida your yelling our ears out," said Rukia "He is just an innocent bystander alright." She said in her normal emotionless voice. I was honestly as confused as they are. " Maybe we can go to the library in Seireitei and find out who he is." said Renji. We all agreed on that. Tonight we ask Hat-n-Clogs.

**Regrets POV **

A library eh? Well this will be interesting. I guess I'll follow them to this library. Who knew I would find information this fast. I know what you're asking "What does a library have to do with finding Chael's murderer?" well I saw who killed him. A blue haired man with a small white mask on the side of his head, he also had a hole in chest. Maybe I can find his records or something. Well Anya will be here shortly and I don't want to get caught. "Did you also see that bug with him?" the girl with orange hair asked. They all replied with a yes or a nod. They all saw Anya? These are a strange group of people.

**SO, how do like so far. Read, review, criticize, and have cake. oh and ask questions if wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI PEOPLE! HOWS IT GOING? I AM DOING GREAT! So here is another chapter. So I hope you enjoy**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Regrets POV**

These people are a strange bunch. All of them have a different presence beside themselves. Most of them have one but there are those who have more. They all went to a place called The Urahara Shop. The resident in the shop and the other group go into a little hatch going into the basement. "Why are the down there?" Anya asked. I simply shrug my shoulders. We follow them and what we see is a huge surprise, and when I say huge, I mean huge. There is a humongous cave down in the basement. Both Anya and me stare in awe at the place. We continue to follow the group until the suddenly stop. They talk about some man with a blue and red spirit ribbon. I have no idea what they are talking about. Then they have a gate show up out of the group go except for five of hem. One with red hair, one in a pink skirt, one that is surprisingly buff, one that has purple hair and golden eyes, and another in a green and white outfit. I run to make my way into the gate but of course am stopped by all of the five. "What is your business here blonde?" says the one with red hair. " I came here to make my way into the gate." I plainly say.

"Well then, we can't let you go through the gate." the woman with purple hair says. "How long until the gate closes?" I ask. "Five minutes." the red head says with a bragging voice. "Then I'll defeat you in two." I say

All of them get into a fighting stance and draw their weapons. I draw a metal katana, which I found, and make the first move. The girl in the pink skirt, the red head, and the buff man fall to the ground as I slice their chests. The two left stand with a shocked expression. The woman is next to me about to kick._ "How did she get right there?"_ I wonder. I dodge her attack but am quickly hit by the man in green. It was only a blunt hit so I continue to attack. I swing, but no hit._ She is fast_ I think. She appears and I stab her and I see her shocked expression as she falls to the ground. Next is the man in green. He swings his sword but I parry and counter attack. I just cut him across the chest but the wound is gushing blood. He falls "Who are you?" he asks. "I am Regret," I say, "Here, eat this apple and you will be well." I say while I jump through the gate.

Inside the gate was a hallway like world only the walls were purple and oozing. On the other side was a bright light and beyond that was a city. As I exit the strange world, it takes me awhile for me to realize that I am standing in air. "Well," I say, "Shit." As I begin to fall, I scream and land on something that should not be touch. "You idiot," Anya laughs out, "I don't think your going to have kids!" she says before she falls of laughter. "SHUT UP!" I yell at her. As I look around, I notice that there is no one is around. Even in the buildings yet I know someone is there. I notice the castle like structure in front of me and walk towards it. "LOOK OUT!" Anya yells out. I look up and see walls fall. When the walls land, a giant stand in front of the wall.

"Who goes there?" He barks. "Who dares stand up against Jidanbo Ikkanzaka." He lifted two axes above his head and slams them into the ground, the force making me fly backwards. I pull out the katana and rush towards him. He laughs menacingly as he swings his axes down. I block and jump up to his head and swing my sword. A gas appears on his cheek and then I swing my sword downwards and cut his chest. He falls to his knees and gasps for air, blood gushing out of his chest. I leave an apple for him and cut down the wall blocking my path.

As I walk in, I feel something grab me and take transport me to a giant cliff. "Welcome to the Sokyoku Hill." A man with a white cloak, with a Japanese character meaning six, said. "Why are you here?" he asked. "To avenge for my son's death and to find the king." I say. "The King," he starts, " You came to kill the king? How foolish of you to come here and try to kill him." He scowls. "And you plan on doing it with that metal stick?" he says with an emotionless voice. "Aye," I say, "Do you mind telling me your name?" I ask. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. And yours?"

"Mine is Regret. Pleased to meet you."

**Ichigo's POV**

"Why is the alarm off?" I ask. "A ryoka set off the alarm." The Head Captain said. "We must hurry to the ryoka." Ishida said, "The ryoka has a blue and red ribbon." Ishida states. It's then that we realize that he, the new kid, is here and was able to defeat one of the gate guardians. HE, with no knowledge about what, where, and who he is up against. He is like us except he got inside the walls within minutes. What the hell is he.

**Narrator's voice**

_What the hell is he?_ Thought Byakuya. Regret stood there no injuries what so ever but his katana was completely destroyed. Byakuya was the complete opposite though; he had suffered more injuries than he could count. As Byakuya fell, Yamamoto caught him. "Who do you think you are kid?" he barked. Regret stood there with his head down. "Anyways you now have no chance. We are all here and ready to kill you for your crimes." Regret started to reach for his hilt. "Do you say nothing? Are you that weak?" Regret grabbed his hilt and felt something release "My name ain't kid." Regret started. "My name is Regret." All of the shinagami fell to their feet suffocating even Yamamoto fell onto his hands. _He released all this spirit pressure and yet it seems as if he is still holding back. What is he? _Yamamoto wondered. The ones on top of the hill weren't the only things being affected. All in the soul society, walls were cracking, trees began to uproot, the bridges crumbled, and everybody there was suffocating or fainting. The effects didn't stop there; in the human world, the same thing was happening. In Hueco Mundo, all the hollows were dissipating and vanishing. Everywhere shook like an earthquake hit the place.

"I hope you know what you called out." He began to pull out his sword. "Because, with this sword as my witness," He pulled out a sword as large as Ichigo's sword but bigger. "Because you called out the dragon, I hope you know that the flames are coming and are going to burn." Regret said

"Let's fight!" he yelled

_**To Be Continued**_

**Hey guys, just to let you know that this is a remake of the original and I must say it's a lot better. Well Read, Review, and eat cake. P.S. I plan on having romance so tell me whom do you think I should pair up. AND NO GAY OR LESBIAN COUPLES. F***** H*****


	4. Chapter 4

**HI IM HERE TO SAY THIS STORYLINE IS CANCELLED SO I'M REMAKING THE ENTIRE STORY AND THE TITLE WILL BE Bleach: Ladon's Regret AND THIS WILL BE THE START OF A TRILOGY. NOT TO MENTION AT EVERY ENDING CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A SHORT MUCH LIKE SHINIGAMI BE EXPECTING LAUGHS HERE AND THERE. THE SHORTS WILL BE WRITTEN IN PLAY FORM JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. SO THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY LINE. I DON'T HAVE ANY CAKE SO SORRY ): ALSO I NEED PAIRS SO ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL BE TAKEN. K BYE**


End file.
